babylon5fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Roguestar
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Second Earth Alliance Civil War(Rogue's Universe) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Allen Knott (talk) 06:39, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Roguestar Hi this is Dragonboy546 I was just taking alook at your Series and all I got to say is wow and just wow you would pit Earth against itself again and burn the surface with the defense turrets why. Oh and take alook at my articles for the crew of the Interstellar Alliance Victory Class Destroyer Paris. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 00:48, October 26, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) What is the Second Earth Alliance all about? Hey Roguestar this is Dragonboy546 just wanting to know what the Second Earth Alliance Civil War is all about cause no offense to me it makes no sense. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 08:45, October 26, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) War Template where is it? and have you seen my articles yet man And another think I forgot to ask where is the war template? and have you seen my articles yet. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 09:34, October 26, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) What did you think of my articles Hey Rougestar what up listen I was wondering what did you think of my article for the Interstellar Alliance Destroyer Paris she's a victory-class destroyer, and Captain John Tyson, General James Tyson, and Commander Sasha Mitchell. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 00:42, October 29, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) RE: Reason for having Omega Class Destroyer as John Tyson's Birth place Well his parents were both Earthforce officers and well just like the Omega-Destroyer class ships and didn't want to have them aboard the Prometheus cause don't like the Captain cause if he had followed his orders to jump out of system the Earth-Minibari Wars wouldn't of happened but no Captain Jankowski's ego got the best of him, and he wanted a medal for being the first person to engage a Minibari Warship I know the Minibari didn't want to go to war Gun ports open on their world means respect and their showing a sign of strength but due to Jankowski freaking out about his ships not able to jump he had to open fire and kill Dukat in front of Delenn that is why i chose the Omega-Class Destroyer. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 15:19, October 29, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) RE: John Sheridan saves Earth or wants to rule it The Reason Sheridan saved Earth and the entire Galaxy is because Clark was under Shadow Control and the holograms looked pretty real to me but never seen Sheridan as the man who would want to take over Earth just cause he didn't like Clark he wasn't very happy about Clark ordering the destruction of Civilan transports and the bombing of Proxima III, anyway if you see anything wrong with my articles feel free to change it you have my permission just don't change them too much lol. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 05:20, October 31, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Oh ok most people who be cussing me out about it (Dragonboy546 (talk) 09:14, October 31, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) RE: Sheridan disappearing Sheridan didn't vanish he passed away he had 20 years to live when Lorien brought him back and the Historians were a bunch of morons and didn't get the full story of John Sheridan's reason of stopping Clark. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 17:19, October 31, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) RE: Its been awhile since I've watched B5 series from start to finish I watched half of the series finale. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 02:08, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546)